


[Fanart] Why are you still so tiny?!

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fanart, M/M, Poor Derek, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Stalker Derek, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is 16 and Stiles 6.<br/>Stiles feel nervous around Derek who suddenly appearing everywhere near Stilinski's household. Derek a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Why are you still so tiny?!

[](http://imgur.com/rh57Dj9) [](http://imgur.com/KhW0Uc6) [](http://imgur.com/9Y77wGD) [](http://imgur.com/lxYcqGe)

**Author's Note:**

> I try my pencil brush, i like the result!  
> and here my shotiles doodles ^^
> 
> anyway, if you have suggestion for the next shotiles situation/scene, you can tell me on the comment or my [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com). guys!


End file.
